Jealous?
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: "Ahaha aku tak mau komentar, silahkan kalian tanyakan saja dengan 'Suke-kun" Huh! Beginilah repotnya punya tunangan seorang publik figur. "Ku harap kau tak menemuiku lagi Sasuke!" Apa salah sememu yang ganteng ini Dobe-chan? "Hn, asal nanti malam kau menginap di apartemenku" (Warning : SasuNaru, BL, Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), abal, gaje dll) A/N : Silahkan dibaca Sequel Fiancé?


"Aktor muda berbakat dikabarkan sedang menjalin hub–"

Piip

"–Kedekatan mereka diperkirakan setelah menjalani–"

Piip

"Ahaha aku tak mau komentar, silahkan kalian tanyakan saja dengan 'Suke-kun"

Brakkk

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Jealous? © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Status : Complate**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shonen Ai, YAOI, BL, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo(s) berserakan**

**A/N : Nyaan hadir juga sequel Fianc_é_? Seperti yang kalian minta~ (emang ada? #Shi pundung) silahkan dibaca minna-san, hope you like it, Senpai-tachi ^o^**

**RnR?**

**Don't like – Don't read**

**:**

* * *

Suara benda dibanting itu memecahkan kesunyian –abaikan suara televisi yanng diganti-ganti tadi– yang terdapat dalam rumah mewah bergaya Eropa tersebut. Tangan berlapiskan kulit tan eksotis itu mengepal dengan erat, menandakan ia tengan menahan emosi. Remote televisi yang ia banting tadi pun diabaikannya, ia lebih memilih menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa empuk yang tengah didudukinya itu, menenangkan hati. _'Cih kuso! Berita macam apa itu tadi!'_ batinnya geram. Kesal, tentu saja siapa yang tak kesal disaat kau harusnya berbahagia karena libur akhir pekan datang dan saatnya santai sambil menikmati ramen mengepul didepan televisi tapi kau malah disugguhkan berita tentang tunanganmu di hampir semua stasiun televisi?! Iya TUNANGAN, huh! Beginilah repotnya punya tunangan seorang publik figur, batinnya lelah. _Ekhem_ apa aku lupa memberitahu siapa tokoh yang sedang dibakar api cemburu ini? _Well_, namanya adalah–

jeng... jeng... jeng... (CK! Matikan _backsound_ itu _baka_Kiba!)

_Ekhem_ kita lanjutkan, jadi namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda kelas XI di SMA Konoha Gakuen dengan ciri rambut pirang pendek yang selalu berkilau, ditambah tubuh mungil yang dibalut kulit tan eksotis, dua buah bola mata kembar biru _shapire_, hidung bangir, dan bibir _pinkish_ alami, hanya satu kata yang menggambarkannya _perfect_. Dia adalah makhluk manis dan terimut di Konoha Gakuen, tingginya yang rata-rata bagai gadis belia sanggup mengecoh teman-temannya dulu saat awal masuk, yang menganggap dia seorang gadis imut tapi tomboy. Hei, jika kalian sudah membaca ceritaku yang lalu (bukan promosi _loh_ T.T) kalian pasti tahu siapa tunangan yang beruntung itu. _Yak!_ Dia lah Uchiha Sasuke, aktor tampan nan berbakat yang digilai hampir semua remaja perempuan di Jepang, dengan kulit putih _alabaster_nya yang mulus, mata _onyx_nya yang sekelam malam, dan rambut _raven_nya yang _errr_ bisa dibilang unik, karena melawan gravitasi.

"Awas kau Teme jika berita itu benar!" geramnya sendiri sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya itu. Sejujurnya hatinya tidak lah sepanas api yang membara tapi lebih kepada ditusuk-tusuk oleh pisau imajiner. Hei meski dia adalah seorang pria yang bertunangan denga pria juga bukan berarti dia akan cuek akan berita itu bukan? Dia selalu was-was, bagaimana kalau kekasihnya itu mempunyai wanita simpanan? Dia aktor bukan? Mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan wanita yang ia mau, kau tahu berdada besar, seksi, cantik, dan _akh_ lupakan! Pemikiran itu sukses membuatnya semakin sakit. _'_hiks_... aku benci kau Teme!'_ batinnya miris.

"_Tadaima!_" suara keras yang sedikit terdengar serak itu membangunkan Naruto dari kesedihannya.

"_Okaeri_" jawabnya pelan

"Eh? Naru kau kenapa?" pemilik suara tadi, Kyuubi, kakak sepupu Naruto yang tinggal serumah dengannya itu bertanya dengan bingung.

"_Iie_, tak ada apa-apa Kurama-_nii_"

"_Ish_ ya sudahlah, dan berhenti memanggilku Kurama, _Gaki_! Namaku Kyuubi!" kata kyuubi kesal "Hei aku tadi melihat kekasihmu itu sedang berjalan berdua dengan wanita berambut merah di taman loh~" lanjutnya menggoda sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Blam

Deg!

'_Bo-bohong kan?'_ tanyanya sendiri, kini mukanya terlihat pucat pasi. _'Gosip itu tak benar kan?' _tanyanya lagi. "_Cih, kuso_! TEME SIALAN!" teriaknya tiba-tiba dengan lantang, tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang sedang tersenyum licik dibalik pintu. _'Kh dasar _Gaki_, haha'_

* * *

Suasana taman sedang sepi, mungkin karena sedang ada syuting iklan disini. Memang tidak biasanya yang jika ada syuting pasti akan dikerumuni oleh orang-orang, tapi berhubung bintang iklannya adalah seseorang yang sedang naik daunnya (pucuk-pucuk-pucuk XD) maka demi keamanan pihak sang artis pun meminta syuting kali ini secara tertutup.

"_Ne,_ 'Suke-_kun_ kau mau minum?" tawar seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dengan kacamata merahnya yang senada itu kepada pria yang dipanggilnya 'Suke-_kun_

"_Hn_" jawab (atau kata?) singkat yang ditawari.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya si gadis itu lagi bungung, Karin, namanya. Kali ini 'Suke-_kun_ atau lengkapnya Sasuke tak menjawab kembali. "Kau itu dingin sekali, 'Suke" dan kali ini sasuke tidak menjawab apapun lagi melainkan beranjak dari kursinya kearah pria berambut silver, Kakashi, _managernya_.

"Hei! kau mau kema – kyaaaa" kata-kata karin terpotong oleh teriakannya sendiri. Maksud hati ingin mengejar sasuke yang didepannya, ia malah tersandung oleh kabel yang ada disana untung disaat yang tepat Sasuke sedang membalik badan kearah Karin yang hanya tiga langkah itu, dan bruk! Karin pun terjatuh kedalam pelukan Sasuke.

Blush! Wajah karin merona seketika saat sadar dirinya ada dalam dekapan sang aktor itu.

"A-ah _arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_" katanya terbata-bata.

"Hn" jawab sasuke sambil berjalan kembali kearah Kakashi, yang kini berati 'ya'

* * *

"Te-teme" suara lirih itu terdengar menyedihkan. Sambil menahan laju air matanya, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah dimana lokasi syuting itu berada, menghampiri sang kekasih.

"Teme" panggil Naroto yang kini dengan nada dingin.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahinya sedikit, tanda bingung. Ada apa gerangan kekasihnya itu disini? Dan kenapa wajahnya sendu meski suaranya tadi terdengar dingin. Ada yang salah pasti.

"Ku harap kau tak menemuiku lagi Sasuke!" ucapan Naruto itu seakan petir disiang bolong yang menyambarnya. Hei kau bercandakan? Kau melarang Uchiha yang agung ini? (_err_ abaikan kata agung itu). Pasti kekasihnya itu telah keracunan Ramen! Iya itu pasti, batin Sasuke ngaco akibat serangan tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu.

"Hn, Dobe" ucapnya cuek, meski dalam hati sudah ngamuk-ngamuk. Apa salah _sememu _yang ganteng ini Dobe-_chan_? (kau terlalu OOC Sas -_-)

"Hm, baiklah... kita, putus Sasuke" ucapan yang tersendat itu bagai petir yang menyambar Sasuke kembali. Naruto sendiri pun menyadari kekagetan Sasuke dibalik wajah _poker_nya itu. Dan Sasuke pun tahu bahwa pemuda mungil didepannya ini sedang menahan isakan (hubungan batin yang erat XD). Hei bukankah aneh jika kalian sudah pacaran selama empat tahu ditambah telah tunangan tiba-tiba meminta putus? Sepertinya Sasuke tahu karena hal apa ini terjadi.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan acuh, kau tahu akting~ nahaha mana mungkin Sasu-teme ini kuat mengacuhkan _uke_ imut tercintanya ini.

"Uh-hum" balas Naruto lirih sambil membalikkan badannya yang telah bergetar pelan. _'Teme sialan, dia benar-benar mencampakkanku' _mirisnya.

Grep

"Kau pikir lepas dari Uchiha itu mudah?" kata Sasuke pelan tepat di kuping Naruto sambil meniupkan udara lembut kearahnya, membuat Naruto merinding disko /?

"Te-teme!"

"Bodoh, itu hanya gosip, kenapa kau bodoh sekali?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat kearah manik _shapire _Naruto. Twitch! _'apa katanya?'_ batin Naruto geram dengan perempataan imajener didahinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naru" pernyataan Sasuke itu membuat lutut Naruto lemas bagai jelly yang kenyal dan ia yakin akan jatuh ke tanah jika ia tidak dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Tapi kau selingkuh." lirih Naruto.

"Hn dengan?"

"Gadis berambut merah itu! Kau memeluknya tadi" ucapan sendu itu diiringi dengan jatuhnya air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Bodoh, dia tak tertarik padaku" jawab sasuke pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Eh? Kau tidak bohongkan?

"_Ne_ Naru-_chan_, itu sebabnya Sasuke tak risih ketika didekatku" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kemesraan sepasang kekasih yang tengah memperbaiki hubungannya itu, Karin. "Lagi pula..." pipi gadis itu telah memerah seperti rambutnya, memikirkan lanjutan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Dia menyukai Suigetsu" tambah Sasuke

Eh? Sulit dipercaya.

"_Heeeeh?!_ Kau serius teme? Ada juga yang tertarik dengan manusia hiu itu?" tanya Naruto keget dan bingung, sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut _'tahan Sas, tahan jangan kau serang dia sekarang'_ batin nista sasuke

Sedangkan Karin hanya bisa diam dengan wajah yang semakin memerah meski sebenarnya dia sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Naruto tadi yang bilang pujaan hatinya manusia hiu, tapi benar juga sih habis giginya runcing semua _sih_ hihi, batin Karin geli.

"Jadi, sudah jelaskan Dobe?" tanya Sasuke

"Uh-hum, tehehe maaf yah Teme"

"Hn, asal nanti malam kau menginap di apartemenku" ucap mutlak Sasuke yang terdengar _err_ mesum sambil mencium singkat bibir Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah –jangan lupakan pipi yang merona hebat juga seperti Karin– percuma menolak toh dia juga menyukainya hehehe.

'_Kyaaa YAOI'_ batin Karin kesenangan (Karin _Fujoshi!?_). _Eh?_ Kau baru sadar Karin? -_- astaga, bukannya mereka sudah seperti itu dari tadi? Terlalu asik memikirkan hiu incaran mu itu _eh?_ Haha~

FIN

* * *

**Haiii seperti biasa Shi mau cakap-cakap dahulu diujung acara (?) XD Ah kali ini Shi persembahkan sequel dari Fianc****_é_**? Maaf jika ternyata tak lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya T.T Shi baru bikinnya tadi loh~ saat baca review Just Reader yang meminta sequel sama seperti permintaan Hikari No OniHime, hiks Shi terharu kalau kalian menyukainya bahakan meminta sequelnya~ #nangis kejer /plak.

**Okeh abaikan kegajean saya, Shi hanya ingin mengucapkan Special thanks untuk yang telah mereview Fianc****_é_**? :

**Hikari No OniHime (Hime-san Shi sudah bikinkan sequelnyaaa~ tapi maaf jika mengecewakan T.T), hanazawa kay, Just Reader (ah yokatta kalau Reader-san menyukainya ^^ ehehe Naru emang imuttt #ikutan meluk #ditabok Sasu juga T.T ah arigatou Rader-san~ nih sudah Shi bikin sequelnya, semoga sukaaa~ maaf jika mengecewakan T.T Osh! Ganbatte! ^-^9)**

**And Special thanks untuk yang telah memfavo dan mefollow fict abal Shi :**

**Eucallysca Putly**

**So, bagaimana menurut kalian sequelnya? Lebih baik kah? Atau biasa-biasa saja? Atau malah tambah buruk? Jadi, biar Shi tahu apa yang kalian rasakan, dan mau memberikan kritik dan sarannya yang sangat bermanfaat bagi Shi,**

**Mind to review?**

**Jaa mata ne~**


End file.
